Dämonen
by crying-tear
Summary: Nach einem harten Tag kommt es zu einem überraschend offenen Gespräch zwischen Allison und Lee...


**Titel:** Dämonen  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts an MEDIUM und seinen Charakteren ist mein Gedankengut!  
**Spoiler:** Gar keine, das ganze spielt in meiner eigenen kleinen Zeit…

Danke an HappySmiley für all die Mühe und Zeit!

* * *

Allison öffnete die Terrassentür und betrachtete Detective Lee Scanlon, der gedankenversunken in den Himmel starrte. Um ihn aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen, zog sie die Terrassentür mit einem bemerkbaren Geräusch hinter sich zu, welches aber schließlich so laut war, dass Lee leicht zusammenzuckte. Allison setzte sich neben ihn und reichte ihm das kalte Bier, das sie gerade aus dem Kühlschrank geholt hatte.  
„Hat Ihr Mann gar nichts dagegen, dass Sie mit einem anderen Mann auf der Terrasse sitzen und Bier trinken?", fragte Lee, bevor er einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Flasche nahm. Einen Schluck, der ihm helfen sollte, den heutigen Tag zu vergessen.  
„Er ist mit den Kindern bei seiner Mutter", erklärte Allison die Abwesenheit von Joe. Sie hasste es, alleine im Haus zu sein. Sie hasste es, nachts aufzuwachen und Joe nicht neben sich zu spüren. Sie war nicht gut im Alleinsein. Und heute wollte sie noch viel weniger alleine sein. Nicht nach alldem, was passiert war. Und genau aus diesem Grunde hatte sie Lee dazu aufgefordert, auf ein Bier herein zu kommen, als er sie nach Hause brachte. Es war merkwürdig, mit ihm hier zu sitzen, wo sie doch eigentlich immer mit Joe die letzten Stunden des Abends teilte.  
„Vermissen Sie ihn?" Lee nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche, in der, wie Allison überrascht bemerkte, schon nicht mehr viel war.  
Obwohl sie sich über die Frage wunderte, gab sie ein „Natürlich" zurück, bevor auch sie ihren ersten Schluck nahm und es Lee nachtat und stumm in die Sterne starrte. Sie fühlte sich nicht in der Stimmung, jetzt ein tiefgründiges Gespräch über ihre Einsamkeit zu führen und entschied sich so für die nun eintretende Stille.  
„Wissen Sie, Allison, manchmal beneide ich Sie. Sie und ihre perfekte Familie." Er sagte das ohne jede Form der Ironie, was Allison erstaunte. Sie arbeiteten zwar nun schon sehr lange zusammen, aber dennoch hatte sich nie eine wirklich private Beziehung bei ihnen eingestellt. Umso erstaunter war Allison nun, als sie diese Worte aus Lees Munde hörte.  
„Sie können gerne an einem gewöhnlichen Montagmorgen mit mir tauschen. Ein Morgen, an dem sich Ariel und Bridget streiten, Marie ihr Frühstück nicht will und Joe und ich uns überlegen, wer die Kinder zur Schule fährt und wieder abholt. Glauben Sie mir, dann beneiden Sie mich nicht mehr", gab sie zurück und lächelte Lee zu, der dies aber gar nicht wahr nahm, sondern weiter in die Sterne sah.  
„Haben Sie es jemals bereut, Kinder zu haben?"  
Allison lächelte still. „Nein, nie. Auch wenn es zugegeben stressig ist und sich Joe in einem Haushalt mit lauter Frauen wahrscheinlich manchmal benachteiligt fühlt. Zu wissen, dass jemand da ist, wenn du nach Hause kommst, ist das Schönste, was es gibt." Wieder dachte sie mit einer gewissen Wehmut an ihren Mann, der nicht bei ihr war.  
„Ich weiß, was Sie meinen." Allison wusste nicht, ob es die Stimmung dieses Abends war oder einfach ihre Neugier, aber dennoch konnte und wollte sie diese Bemerkung nicht einfach so stehen lassen.  
„Sie sind zweifelsohne ein attraktiver Mann, wieso haben Sie denn niemanden, der auf Sie wartet?" Lee lächelte angesichts des Komplimentes.  
„Wissen Sie, manche Ereignisse im Leben lassen einen vorsichtiger werden. Es kann nicht jeder so ein Glück haben und wie Sie ihren Seelenverwandten finden."  
Seelenverwandt. Allison hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie und Joe seelenverwandt waren. Das war ja auch das Schöne an ihrer Beziehung. Man musste sie nicht definieren. Jeden Tag definierte sie sich von selbst, so als wäre es schon immer so gewesen.  
„Haben Sie jemanden verloren oder diesen Jemand einfach noch nicht gefunden?" Allison wusste nicht, ob sich diese Frage gehörte. Sie bemerkte, dass das Gespräch eine Richtung eingeschlagen hatte, die Lee unangenehm war, denn er fing unbemerkt an, das Etikett seiner Bierflasche mit den Fingernägeln zu bearbeiten. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Er war sonst immer der etwas verschlossene, selbstsichere Typ. Er strahlte immer aus, dass ihm niemand etwas anhaben konnte. Wie es schien, war das eine Fassade, die ihn umgab. Eine Fassade, hinter die Allison heute das erste Mal blickte.  
„Rückblickend war es wohl gar keine Liebe, sondern mehr die Drogen, die meine Seelenverwandten wurden." Lee fingerte immer nervöser an seiner Flasche herum. „Wissen Sie: An diesen Abenden ist es schwer. Dann kommen die alten Dämonen zurück, von denen man immer dachte, man hätte sie hinter sich gelassen. Aber…" Er versuchte, seine alte Fassade wieder hochzuziehen. „Das wollen Sie sicher nicht hören."  
„Wem erzählen Sie sonst davon? Was tun Sie, wenn Ihre Dämonen Sie quälen?" Allison machte sich zunehmend Sorgen um ihren Kollegen. Sie hatte von seiner Sucht gewusst, jedoch nie geahnt, dass sie immer noch so präsent für ihn war.  
„Ich versuche sie von alleine zu verscheuchen und wenn das nicht klappt, dann ist meine Gruppe eine große Hilfe."  
Allison schwieg. Sie versuchte sich Lee als Süchtigen vorzustellen, was ihr nicht gelang. Er wirkte so stark. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was einen Menschen wie ihn dazu gebracht haben mochte, süchtig zu werden. „War es schwer?"  
Lee drehte den Kopf und sah sie fragend an. „Also war es schwer, wieder clean zu werden?"  
„Es war das Schwerste, was ich jemals machen musste. Aber es war mir klar, dass ich nur diese eine Chance hatte. Hätte ich es nicht geschafft, … wäre ich heute sicher ein anderer Mensch. Ein Mensch, der sich nicht gerne im Spiegel ansieht." Lee räusperte sich, besah seine nunmehr leere Bierflasche und stand schließlich auf: „Ich werde dann mal gehen, Allison. Danke für das Bier. Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht." Allison erhob sich auch von ihrem Stuhl, öffnete Lee die Terrassentür und ging hinter ihm ins Wohnzimmer. „An manchen Tagen sind die Dämonen nun mal stärker, als an anderen." Er stellte seine Bierflasche neben die Spüle, lächelte Allison an und drehte sich um, um zu gehen.  
„Es war nicht Ihre Schuld! Sie wäre auch gestorben, wenn wir etwas früher gekommen wären. Sie hätten sie nicht retten können." Sie wollte ihm unbedingt etwas mitgeben, was ihm half. Wollte ihn nicht einfach mit seinen Gedanken ziehen lassen, doch als Lee sie ansah wusste sie, dass ihm diese Worte nicht helfen würden.  
„Danke, dass Sie das sagen, aber… Naja, ich danke ihnen. Schlafen Sie gut und bis morgen." Und bevor Allison auch noch ein Wort mehr sagen konnte, war Lee aus der Tür und sie hörte, wie er seinen Wagen startete und losfuhr.

Als Allison wenig später in ihrem Bett lag, dachte sie über den Tag nach, und egal wie sie es drehte, sie war sich sicher, dass Lee keine Schuld am Tod der 10jährigen Paula Miller traf. Sie waren zu spät gekommen. Trotz all der Hilfe, die sie bekommen hatten, waren sie zu spät gekommen. Allison horchte in die Stille und wünschte sich einmal mehr, Joe würde jetzt neben ihr liegen und ihr zuhören, wie sie von dem Fall erzählte. Und nur mit der Art, wie er zuhörte, würde sie sich auf einen Schlag besser fühlen, und wenn sie an seiner Schulter einschlafen würde, würde sie sicherlich eine wunderbare Nacht haben und sich sicher fühlen. Aber er war nun mal nicht da und so drehte Allison sich um und hoffte, dass sie bald einschlafen würde und damit einen weiteren Tag ohne Joe hinter sich haben würde.

Am anderen Ende der Stadt saß Lee hellwach auf seinem Bett und starrte in sein Glas Scotch, dass er sich gerade eingeschenkt hatte. In Gedanken sah er immer wieder den leblosen Körper von Paula Miller vor sich, und auch wenn Allison wohl Recht hatte, dass es nicht seine Schuld war, so fühlte er sich doch schuldig. Als er den Scotch mit einem großen Zug hinunterkippte, wusste er, dass er am heutigen Tag einen Dämon hinzu bekommen hatte, der ihn an Tagen wie diesen verfolgen würde. Und er war froh, morgen seiner Gruppe davon erzählen zu können.


End file.
